Recordándote
by Neevy
Summary: Pasaje perdido del MP aquel momento tan féliz junto al lagodesde un momento en DH
1. Chapter 1

**Recordándote**

_Ya hace muchos días que Ron se fue y nos dejó solos a Hermione y a mí. Ella se ha pasado todas las noches llorando, empieza cuando me cree dormido y no para hasta el amanecer. La verdad es que yo mismo tengo ganas de llorar. A veces por rabia hacia Ron y Dumbledore. Otras por la soledad que me invade sin Ron; sin Hermione, porque apenas habla, sé que me hecha la culpa de que Ron se fuera; y sin lo más importante en mi vida: tú. Cada noche saco el mapa merodeador para verte, no puedo ver si estás triste o lastimada, pero estas viva y sólo por ello mereció la pena dejarte. Sólo por ello por que lo que más extraño de tener una vida de verdad, y no este sucedáneo de vida que he llevado en los últimos meses, eres tú._

_Saco el mapa merodeador y no te encuentro dónde deberías estar, en tu habitación, sino junto al lago con Neville y Luna. Ojala no vayáis a hacer nada peligroso. Pienso en aquel día en que tú yo estuvimos junto al lago. Un recuerdo capaz de hacer el mejor patronus que pueda hacer un recuerdo. Pero no puedo utilizarlo, no me atrevo a pensar en ti fuera de esta cúpula mágica._

_Ha empezado a llover, como aquella mañana. Era un sábado y aún así tú y yo nos levantamos temprano y bajamos a desayunar, íbamos a coger mi escoba y volar juntos, pero los negros nubarrones lograron disuadirnos. Subimos a la torre de astronomía y estuvimos tumbados, el uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano hablando durante horas. ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que nos interrumpió? Yo todavía me río al recordarlo. Tu estómago rugió cual león enjaulado (y sumamente cabreado)._

_- Soy la hermana de Ron y ya hace más de una hora que debería haber comido- Me dijiste con aire ofendido._

_- No vuelvas a decirme eso, Gin- Te di como única respuesta._

_- ¿No puedo insinuarte que tengo hambre? Harry, me encanta estar contigo pero mi estómago pide comida._

_- No vuelvas a decir que eres la hermana de Ron, si no fuera por ese pequeño hecho podría haberte dicho algo antes._

_- Si no fuera por ese pequeño hecho, como tú lo llamas, cariño, no hubieras sabido prácticamente ni que existía, y no hubieras hecho nada diferente, eres tímido por naturaleza, aunque eso sí, tal vez te habrías ahorrado algún quebradero de cabeza, pero nada más._

_- Tienes razón, todavía pienso en aquella niñita de primer curso que en segundo me mandó un poema por San Valentín¿Vodka¿Brandy¡Ah, no! Gynevra, Me pregunto que habrá sido de esa valiente muchachita._

_- Vale, si, he hecho cosas para que sepas quien soy por mi misma._

_- Ahora que ya lo has admitido, bajemos a comer algo a las cocinas, sino podrías terminar devorándome._

_- Claro, como que no te gustaría que lo hiciera ¿no?- me dijiste contoneándote, a lo que yo no pude resistirme, me acerqué a ti y empecé a morderte los labios._

_- ¿De esta manera?_

_- Si- Te separaste de mi- pero tienes razón, cinco minutos más y no respondo de mi.- Dijiste saliendo corriendo y empezando a bajar la escalera._

_Cuando llegamos a las cocinas nos encontramos con Dobby y Winky, que aunque ya no parecía tan afligida, nos ignoró olímpicamente._

_-Harry Potter ha venido a ver a Dobby. Dobby se siente muy feliz._

_- Dobby, te presentó a Ginny, mi novia, es la hermana de Ron._

_- Cariño¿no dijiste que no volviera a decir que era su hermana?- Me dijo con aire divertido y luego se dirigió a Dobby- Encantada de conocerte, Dobby, He oído hablar muy bien de ti- y le dio un beso en la mejilla al elfo._

_- Ginny, me voy a poner celoso._

_- Dobby lo siente. Dobby no sabia lo que la señorita iba a hacer.- El elfo corría hacia el fogón que tenía más cerca pero lo alcance a tiempo._

_- Tan solo le hacía una broma a Ginny. Puede darle un beso en la mejilla a quien quiera, yo no soy su dueño, ni el tuyo. Dobby somos amigos y eso significa que no tienes que castigarte, ni aunque me hubiera enfadado, en ese caso con un lo siento basta._

_- Ejem, ejem- Imitabas tan bien a Umbridge que pegué un bote- Dobby, me ha encantado conocerte, pero podrías darme algo de comer, se nos paso la hora de la comida y bueno, estoy hambrienta._

_- Claro, señorita._

_- Gracias, Dobby._

_Dos minutos después nos encontrábamos ante un pollo asado con patatas y una gran tarta de melaza. Cuando ya llevábamos la mitad del plato comido apareció Kreacher murmurando, como solía hacer entonces._

_- Siempre de un lado para otro, detrás del señoríto Malfoy pero sin poder decirle nada, teniendo que soportar al amo e informarle aguantando al traidor a la sangre y a la sangresucia. Paseándome por un colegio lleno de excrementos., de sangresucia._

_- Kreacher, quiero que esta noche estés a la una en mi sala común para informarme ¿Entendido?_

_- Si, amo. Algún día terminará muerto como el asesino del antiguo amo._

_- Vuelve a hablar de la muerte de Sirius y te mataré con mis propias manos._

_- ¡Harry! No. Mira, yo no creo como Hermione que no sepa lo que dice pero no debes tratarlo así._

_- Te quiero, Gin._

_- Pues si a mi me quieres por decirte eso, pisarás el suelo por dónde pasa Hermione._

_- Muy graciosa. ¿Acaso no sabias que te quiero?_

_- Algo me picaba la nariz, pero no podía tener nada cierto hasta que tú, Harry Potter, te atrevieras a decírmelo._

_- Tenía seis, digo cinco buenas razones para no habértelo dicho antes._

_- ¿Si¿Cuales?_

_-__ Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y Ron Weasley._

_- ¡Tampoco será para tanto! Que no soy la hija de Don Vitto Caneloni._

_- Circulan muchas leyendas urbanas por Hogwarts sobre cosas que les pasaron a tus novios. Conozco a Ron y no estoy seguro de que no sean ciertas. El día del partido te elegí a ti sobre su amistad, pero no quiero ponerlo a prueba._

_- Harry, eran seis razones. Si le digo a Percy que me has hecho algo, aparece aquí con una orden ministerial y acabas en Azkaban._

_- Prefiero la paliza de los otros cinco hermanos. ¿Sabes? Pareces la única que cree en Percy, los demás se ponen tersos con solo nombrarlo._

_- Sé que volverá, y que reconocerá que hizo las cosas mal y les pedirá disculpas a Dumbledore, a papá y a mamá y a ti. Si no tuviera más valor que ambición hubiera acabado en Slitherin. Le cuesta mucho reconocer un error, pero lo hará, estoy segura._

_- Si así lo crees, es muy posible que lo sea. Te pareces tanto a todos y cada uno de tus hermanos y a la vez eres tan distinta a ellos. ¿Terminaste de comer?_

_- La mayor diferencia entre ellos y yo, es que yo soy una chica. Pero tienes razón, soy única. Y si, acabé._

_- Entonces, vamos. Dobby, gracias por la comida, si puedes, si no estás cansado, pásate por la sala común de Griffindor a la una._

_-Lo haré, Harry Potter._

_- Dobby, gracias, la comida estaba riquísima, hasta la vista._

_- Adiós, señorita._

_Cuando salimos de la cocina nos dirigimos hacia el lago. _

* * *

**Este pequeño fic va dedicado a Lana Potter por su cumpleaños, que es el domingo. Intentaré subir el resto de la historia el martes, aunque no prometo nada. A los demás (y a ti también, Lana) os incito (la maldición imperius no acaba de salirme bien, tendré que prácticar) a dejarme un review.**

**Besos, Neevy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordándote**

_Al salir del castillo comenzaste a correr pero al ver que yo seguía al mismo paso, te paraste y me esperaste._

_- Qué aburrido eres. Y yo que corría para que me alcanzaras._

_Te abracé por detrás y empecé a darte besos en el cuello, sabiendo que eso era tu mayor debilidad._

_- ¿Acaso no lo hice¿Qué me darás para que te suelte?_

_- ¿Me he quejado porque me retengas? Sabes que si muriera entre tus brazos, moriría feliz._

_En aquel momento no hice caso a tus palabras, sino a la intención que ellas tenían: decirme que en ese momento, conmigo, eras feliz. Sin embargo, fueron tus palabras, en parte, las que hicieron que te dejara hace ya meses, meses que parecen toda una vida._

_- Dime si no es amor mirar a los ojos y ver que tu pecho explota por dentro, sentir cada beso, apreciar solo un gesto._

_- Que bonito._

_- No tanto como tú._

_- Harry, sigue así y conseguirás que me ponga colorada.- Suavemente te deshiciste de mi abrazo._

_Saliste corriendo otra vez, pendiente abajo, hacia el lago. Te volviste mientras corrías. Me gritaste "atrápame si puedes". En ese momento tropezaste y empezaste a rodar, cada vez a más velocidad._

_En ese momento mi mundo se paró. No sabía qué hacer, tú rodabas y era consciente de que no podía alcanzarte. Podía lanzar un "Accio" para traer mi escoba, pero para entonces tú podrías haberte lastimado. Todo esto pasó por mi mente en décimas de segundos y por fin hallé la solución._

_- Wingardium Leviosa._

_En ese momento hice algo parecido a lo que hice cuando me enfrenté a Voldermort o hace poco a Stan Shumpike. Muchos magos hubieran tratado de reducir todos los obstáculos, hacer un encantamiento almohada, pero cuando tu vida o la de alguien a quien valoras pende de un hilo, a veces es necesario hacer cosas sencillas que requieran de poco esfuerzo y tiempo para poder enmendarse si no funcionan._

_Te elevaste por los aires, corrí hacia ti y te llevé a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya que quedaba más cerca que la enfermería y el tiempo podía significar mucho. Fang, al vernos, casi se me hecha encima._

_- Fang, ahora no._

_Al oírme, Hagrid salió, al verte en mis brazos, sin sentido, se asustó, pero se echó a un lado para dejarnos pasar._

_- ¿Qué...qué pasó?_

_- Hagrid¿está grave?_

_Hagrid avanzó hacia ti y te miró._

_- No te preocupes, se desmayó. Está un poco magullada, pero no es nada. _

_Yo suspiré aliviado._

_- Y ahora me vas a contar qué ha pasado._

_- Corría ladera abajo y tropezó con algo y empezó a rodar. La detuve con el Wingardium Leviosa._

_- Bien. Tráeme ese bote que está en la alacena que pone Bowtruckles._

_Lo cogí y se lo di. Él lo destapó, olía a mierda (para que ser fino teniendo en cuenta que te criaste con Fred y George, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que eso era), y te lo puso junto a la nariz. Para mi sorpresa, abriste los ojos y él tapó el bote y lo puso en su sitio._

_- ¿Ginny, te encuentras bien¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- preguntó Hagrid._

_- No, creo que no._

_- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

_- Que me elevé en el aire, no sé cómo._

_- Fui yo. Temía que si seguías rodando te hicieras daño. Ven, iremos a la enfermería._

_- No, la enfermera me tendría todo el día en observación. Y no vamos a tener un momento para nosotros hasta que termine el curso, yo tengo los TIMOS y tengo que estudiar._

_- Hagrid¿Tienes yodo, gasas y tiritas?_

_- Si, claro. Por mi sangre de gigante nunca funcionaron bien los hechizos de la enfermera Pomfrey._

_- ¿Qué poción es esa del yodo? Nunca he oído hablar de ella._

_- No es ninguna poción, es lo que utilizan los muggles para curarse._

_- No sé yo. Cuando papá quiso probar eso de la costura no salio muy bien._

_- No, pero fue por el veneno de la serpiente. Yo utilicé eso millones de veces cuando Dudley y sus matones me pegaban. ¿No confías en mí?_

_- En ti, si. ¿En las cosas de muggles? Déjame pensar, creo que no._

_- Los niños muggles suelen caerse y ello no es una sentencia de muerte._

_- Está bien. ¿Duele mucho?_

_- No puedo creer que perteneciendo a la casa de Gryffindor tengas miedo del yodo._

_- Ser valiente no es no tener miedo sino afrontarlo._

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Hazlo ya._

_Te curé las heridas con todo el cuidado que pude. Nos quedamos un rato más con Hagrid tomando un té y galletas (o más bien comió Fang) y luego nos fuimos._

_Por fin llegamos al lago y nos acomodamos junto a un gran roble que había cerca de la orilla._

_-Auch- Dijiste._

_- ¿Te duele?_

_- Un poco solo._

_Puse mis dedos en la herida más grande y dije lo que tantas veces había oído decir a mi tía Petunia._

_- Sana, sana, culito de rana, que si no sana hoy, sanará mañana._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? Ya no me duele tanto._

_- Es lo que suelen decirle las madres muggles a sus hijos. Aunque, quien sabe, quizás fuera un hechizo._

_- Lo dudo, pero es muy tierno._

_- Si, pena que jamás me dijera algo así mi tía. Si algo te puedo asegurar es que a mis hijos no les faltará cariño._

_- Nunca habías hablado de que quieres en el futuro, excepto ser auror._

_- Lo que más deseo es tener una gran familia, no tan grande como predijo Trelawney, doce hijos son demasiados, pero si tres o cuatro._

_- Yo también quiero tener hijos, dos o tres. Admiro mucho a mamá, pero yo quiero tener un trabajo, y con tres niños es suficiente._

_- Si tú quieres dos o tres y yo tres o cuatro¿Qué tal si tenemos juntos tres? Sólo por ahorrarnos el tener que buscar otra persona con quien tenerlos._

_- Si es por ahorrar, por mi bien. Y puestos a ahorrar¿Qué tal ahorrar tiempo? Porque¿Sabes?, el mejor momento para encargar uno de esos niños pelirrojos es el presente. _

_- ¿Y porqué han de ser pelirrojos? Mi madre y mi abuela paterna eran pelirrojas y soy mo- entonces me di cuenta de lo que me habías insinuado- Eh...yo, Ginny, es decir, tú..._

_En ese momento ya no aguantaste más y empezaste a partirte de risa._

_- Harry, eres gay. Ya me lo habían advertido. No, si cuando "secuestraron" a Ron en lugar de a alguna chica debí comprenderlo- Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que serías una gran actriz, de veras parecías ofendida- ¡Qué tonta fui! Si le quieres, díselo, yo te apoyaré y te quitarás un gran peso de encima._

_-Ja, ja, que graciosa la nena. A mi me vuelve loco una pelirroja, con a, no un pelirrojo. Pero somos muy jóvenes todavía para eso. No había pensado hacerlo en un futuro próximo.- Y era cierto, delante de otra persona pude haber parecido hipócrita, pero no contigo, mi futuro próximo solo tenía una cara ya por aquel entonces: Voldermort- Además, Ginny, tu todavía eres una niña.¿No lo habrás hecho ya con Dean o con Michael Corner¿Sabes? Mejor no quiero saberlo._

_- Harry, yo no hice nada con ellos, con nadie. Si les hubiera dicho lo mismo que a ti, no hubieran tardado ni dos minutos en encontrar un sitio. Tú eres diferente, tan dulce, tan tímido, de verdad, no cambies nunca._

_- Tú tampoco, aunque me hagas pasar ratos bochornosos, me encanta tu espontaneidad._

_-¿Sabes? Suerte que no te guste Ron, te ahorrará mucho dolor físico._

_- ¿También me pegaríais tus hermanos y tú?_

_- No, hombre. Eso esta reservado a mis novios. Hermione. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Ron? Y no sabes lo que quería hacerle a Lavender- Te miré subiendo una ceja ¿Hermione quiso hacerle algo a Lavender?- No seré yo quien te lo diga, tan solo te diré que tuve que convencerla de que no lo hiciera por que podían expulsarla y aún así me costo mucho. En verdad¡Tengo unas ganas de que se arreglen de una vez! He estado pensando maneras de juntarlos._

_- Ginny..._

_- No, de verdad, algunas son geniales. Si parece que Hermione corre peligro de muerte tendrá que decirle que la quiere ¿no?_

_- Llevan con todo esto desde primer curso, ha estado en peligro muchas veces, y nada que no se decide._

_- No, si es que hasta que Hermione se atreva, no pasará nada. Todavía no sé exactamente como darle el empujón._

_- ¿Hermione? Yo creo que Ron será el primero que haga algo._

_- Te equivocas, será ella, al fin y al cabo ella iba a invitarle a la cena de Slughorn. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando por fin se decidan, yo no lo veré._

_- ¿Te atreves a hacer una apuesta?_

_- Claro. Te apuesto a que será Hermione quien haga algo para estar con Ron. Si gano me invitarás a cenar en el mejor restaurante de París._

_- Si gano yo, tú cocinarás para mi.- Pusiste mala cara- ¿Tan poco confías en Hermione?_

_- De acuerdo, pero, además, si yo gano, tendrás que bailar conmigo en dicho restaurante. Es justo, si tú ganas yo cocino._

_- Hecho. Ronald más te vale dar tú el primer paso. Si no yo me moriré de vergüenza, pero tú vas por delante._

_- Vaya, eso si que es confianza.-Me dijiste antes de besarme por unos largos (aunque no lo parecieron) minutos._

_- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?_

_- ¿Amnesia?_

_- Es lo que me producen tus besos, hacen que me olvide de todo excepto de ti._

_Sé que no hace falta decirte lo mucho que disfruté con tus besos, o que te explique mis sentimientos en esos instantes. Un empatico tan solo hubiera sentido amor, por ambas partes. Porque sé que me quieres, tanto como yo a ti._

_Ya eran casi las doce y media cuando volvimos a la sala común en la que sólo quedaban dos personas peleándose. Ron y Hermione. ¿Quién sino? Aunque para nuestra sorpresa, esos dos se gritaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado más tarde, tal vez..._

_- Harry, si acaban juntos tras una pelea, es empate. Yo cocino y tú bailas conmigo._

_- De acuerdo- subiste las escaleras hacía tu habitación, pero antes de que desaparecieras de mi vista te dije- Your spirit is alive in me. __My heart is burning in your magic flame. When I was blind you made me see the ligths in my dreams and you make me feel. __You make me feel- Tú tan solo me sonreíste, me mandaste un beso con la mano y terminaste de subir._

_El resto de la noche no pasó nada importante. Ron y Hermione ni siquiera se atrevían a hablarse, no hubo noticias acerca de Malfoy, yo fui demasiado duro con Kreacher (de lo que ahora me arrepiento). Nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto mi corazón al recordar en tus ojos esa chispa de ilusión, de felicidad. Una chispa que no te había abandonado en todo el día. Una chispa que es el combustible que necesito en mi vida._

_No sé que más puedo decirte, mi pequeña Ginevra, excepto que te quiero y que siempre te querré._

En ese momento Harry Potter cogió la varita de Hermione y dijo "Incendio" quemando el pergamino que había estado escribiendo durante toda la noche. Miró hacia fuera de la tienda donde aparecían sutiles rojos en el cielo que pronosticaban un nuevo día de lluvia y luego se fue a despertar a Hermione.

- Hermione, despierta. Ya es de día.

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y no os olvideis de darle al go y dejar un review.**

**Besos, Neevy.**


End file.
